User talk:.Trollsky
Archives Forest Sector | Ice Sector | Desert Sector | Mountain Sector | i dont care achive ---- Nah I don't like this clean talk page. I must place Kelsey-scent all over it. i know u lov me <3333333333333333333333333333xoxo I have fond the citations from a video called 'Warrior Cats Headcannons' on Youtube which I trusted, sorry about the loose info but I thought it would help ~Stormywolff It is "Сияние Кометы" Do you happen to Russian? (Ты случайно не русская?) And that unusual name. (А то имя необычное.) Write in English or even what - that language. (Пиши на английском или ещё каком - то языке.) Understand. Chararts Trollsky, Can you tell me how you add texture to your Chararts? Do you just use a x1 brush and make little lines and blur it? It would be helpful ^^'~Breezeheart~ (talk) 00:55, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I edited Firestar, because almost all the info for his Leader ceromony was WRONG! He got his Leader name in the 1st series of Warriors, and it had books in there like DAWN!! That's rediculious! Listen, I am not trying to be rude here, but I know my Warriors stuff. Espesialy when it come to Firestar. So, I am going to fix Firestar's info, and plz don't go over it again. Thank you. (Frosttail1021 (talk) 21:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC)) Question How did you texture Frost ? I'm making his StarClan version and I need to know how you made his texture. Tigerbird-The-Great 17:17, August 9, 2014 (UTC) browse inside hey, can you link me to the browse inside? Idk where it is and in your edit summary on Snowbird's page you said somethin about it. thanks 12:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC) thanks so much 12:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Request hi i wanted to know if could request a charart? if not its ok, but if so here's my cat's description. Name: Cinderstar Clan: RiverClan Eyes: Orange amber mix Description: Small gray tabby she-cat Rank: Leader Use: Warriors project BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawk22BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Um i'd like the stripes like Featherpaw's (BS) but connected with a stripe going from her head to tail like Graystripe. Thanks thank u s000 much! I love her!!! And my fav parts are the eyes, texture, and stripes. Again thank you!!! BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 14:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawk22BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 14:02, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawkBramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Again thank you so muc, I love everything there is to this Charart! Charart Question Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I was just curious on how you do smudged shading? I've seen other members use it and I tried doing it myself but it doesn't turn out like it appears on others' work. Brick The Bite of '87 17:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Did you even read Tallstar's Revenge? Him and Jake were mates, the author's confimed it themselves. Please don't be homophobic and ignore it. Thanks. Agentexas (talk) 03:19, October 16, 2014 (UTC) "Tallstar never took a mate. His heart always belonged to his Jake." That. That is proof. Look, I don't care how gay you are you can't really deny their love. If one of them were a female, it would be mentioned. Their relationship has been said to not be focused on because the Erin Hunters didn't want the book to be based on queer confusion. Please can you just accept this?Agentexas (talk) 03:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC)